1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The field of art to which this invention pertains is face shields especially for helmets.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art of eye and face protection has not provided means for rapid and convenient and repeated removal of matter on the exterior surface of a visor or face shield for practical use during riding a motorcycle in dirty atmosphere although such situations are quite common in motorcycle travel and racing.